1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding or foldable door assembly, and more particularly to a sliding door assembly including a number of integral door panels coupled together with resilient couplings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sliding door assemblies comprise a number of door panels coupled together with pivot joints, for allowing the door panels to be folded relative to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,878 to Galietti, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,211 to Gustafson et al. disclose two of the typical sliding door or foldable door assemblies each having a number of door panels pivotally coupled together with flexible or resilient coupling members. The door panels each includes a number of elements or members that are required to be assembled together.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,738 to Chen discloses one of the other typical sliding door or foldable door assemblies and includes a number of door panels pivotally coupled together with resilient or flexible couplings. The door panels include a thin layer of plastic or wood materials that have a light weight such that the door panels may not be stably operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,902 to Chen discloses the other typical sliding door or foldable door assemblies and includes a number of door panels pivotally coupled together with resilient or flexible couplings. The door panels include a panel body made of one material, and a resilient coupling coupled to or extended from or secured to the panel body and made of the other material that is different from that of the panel body such that the door panels may not be easily made or manufactured. A number of manufacturing processes are required for making or forming the panel bodies and the resilient couplings of different materials together.
The typical door panels for the conventional sliding door assemblies are normally made of plastic or foamable materials that include a light weight, such that the door panels of light weights may not be stably operated. The other typical door panels for the conventional sliding door assemblies are made of wood or metal materials that include a heavy weight, such that the door panels of heavy weights also may not be stably operated. In addition, the materials for making or manufacturing the typical door panels for the conventional sliding door assemblies are raw materials and are not made of recycle or waste materials. Furthermore, the weights of the door panels may not be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sliding door assemblies.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sliding door assembly including a number of door panels coupled together with resilient couplings and manufactured or formed with a material that may be mixed with the spongy or foamable materials for suitably adjusting or determining the weight of the door panels.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a sliding door assembly comprising a first door panel and a second door panel each including two sides, and each including a groove and a channel formed in each of the sides thereof respectively and communicating with each other, the groove including a width greater than that of the channel of the door panels, the door panels each including at least one second longitudinal groove formed therein for weight reducing purposes, and at least one resilient coupling including two sides slidably engaged in the channels of the door panels, and including two stops provided on the sides thereof and slidably received in the grooves of the door panels for resiliently coupling the door panels together. The door panels each includes less than 78% by weight of a foamable material, and more than 20% by weight of wood chips or particles mixed within the foamable material, and less than 2% by weight of a vulcanizing agent.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.